


Volare, oh, oh, OH

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Caring Ermal, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fabrizio is afraid, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fear of Flying, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, MetaMoro, Non Mi Vengono In Mente Altri Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scared Fabrizio, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Fabrizio, ermal meta - Freeform, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Allora, ciao.Questa è la prima volta che scrivo e pubblico qualcosa, spero vi piaccia.Non so cosa è venuto fuori, ne se sia venuto qualcosa di decente, ma sicuramente non è come lo avevo immaginato. Diciamo che l'idea iniziale era un'altra.Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, (non) siate gentili.Il titolo non mi piace, ma mi è venuto così dal nulla e fino a che non ne troverò uno migliore resterà così.Detto questo, vado a sotterrarmi.Alla prossima!





	Volare, oh, oh, OH

Dopo un'estate passata per lo più lontani a causa dei loro impegni era finalmente arrivato l'autunno e con questo la voglia di staccare un po' e godersi una meritata vacanza.  
Le discussioni su dove andare erano iniziate praticamente subito, fra Fabrizio che voleva semplicemente spalmarsi su una spiaggia "una qualsiasi, pure Ostia me sta bene" ed Ermal che invece voleva scalare le montagne. Ok, scalare le montagne no, però continuava a proporre cose folli, tipo visitare quel  _famosissimo_ villaggio sperduto sulle Ande o passeggiare fra gli stambecchi dei territori del Nord-Ovest.  
Alla fine Ermal si era visto costretto a cedere: Fabrizio, quando si impuntava su qualcosa, era peggio di Libero e Anita, iniziava a frignare e tenere il broncio ed era capace di chiudersi in un silenzio che poteva durare anche giorni. Non che l'idea di spalmarsi su una spiaggia lo disgustasse eh.  
Le Maldive erano sembrate a entrambi una meta perfetta: mare caldo e bellissimo, spiagge bianche, moltissime isole fra cui scegliere, fuso orario non eccessivo.

Il giorno della partenza è tutt'altro che tranquillo, con Fabrizio che va nel panico ed Ermal che cerca di calmarlo, mentre nella sua testa si maledice per non aver raggiunto il compagno direttamente in aeroporto, ma di essere andato la sera prima a casa sua.  
Il volo è di sera (scelto appositamente da Ermal, nella vaga speranza che il compagno sia sufficientemente stanco da dormire e non avere attacchi d'ansia) e devono stare in aeroporto per le 20 ma, nonostante siano ancora le 16 e abbiano tutto il tempo del mondo, Fabrizio è agitato, convinto che dimenticherà a casa qualcosa di fondamentale, e nulla di ciò che dice o fa Ermal sembra essere di alcun aiuto.  
Fra un "no amore, non c'è la febbre delle Montagne Rocciose alle Maldive" e un "i passaporti sono nel mio zaino e i biglietti sul cellulare" seguito da "il mio è in tasca, il tuo ce l'hai in mano", finalmente arriva l'ora di muoversi di casa per raggiungere l'aeroporto.

Non si sa come, ma alla fine riescono ad arrivare all'aeroporto, fare il check-in e i controlli di sicurezza, mangiare una cosa nell'area degli imbarchi e salire sull'aereo. Il tutto sorprendentemente senza (quasi) discussioni o crisi di panico.  
Una volta seduti al loro posto tirano entrambi un sospiro di sollievo, ma Ermal sa che quella calma durerà poco: infatti, non appena l'aereo inizia a muoversi sulla pista, Fabrizio si tende come una coda di violino e il riccio sente le unghie del compagno conficcarsi nel palmo della sua mano.  
«Amore, sta tranquillo, ci sono qui io con te.»  
«Ermalì lo so, ma c'ho paura lo stesso. L'aereo nun m'è mai piaciuto, lo sai.»  
Ermal stringe appena la mano del moro e gli fa poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, sperando che un minimo di contatto fisico lo aiuti a calmarsi un po', anche perché il piano B prevede di dargli una botta in testa.  
La cosa effettivamente sembra funzionare, perché Fabrizio appare più rilassato, complice il fatto che l'aereo è decollato, non si è schiantato al suolo e anche la sensazione di schiacciamento conseguente al decollo è svanita.

Anche questa volta però la calma dura poco: le luci della cabina si spengono e Fabrizio si desta immediatamente da quella condizione rilassata in cui si trovava.  
«Amò, che cazzo succede?»  
«Fabrì, tranquillo. È notte, hanno spento le luci per permettere alla gente di dormire. Perché non dormiamo un pochino anche noi? Sai, sono tanto stanco...»  
Fabrizio lo guarda come se gli avesse chiesto di pilotare lui l'aereo fino a destinazione e all'improvviso sbotta: «Ma come te vie' in mente? Come puoi anche solo pensa' che io su sto coso infernale riesca a dormire?»  
Ermal risponde con uno sbuffo: si porta addosso la stanchezza di un'intera estate (fantastica eh, ma sfiancante) e vorrebbe solo dormire un po' e iniziarsi a godere la loro vacanza, inoltre è preoccupato per Fabrizio, vederlo in queste condizioni lo uccide, ma non sa proprio cosa fare per aiutarlo e la frustrazione inizia a farsi sentire.  
«Aò, mica è colpa mia se c'ho paura. Ma che pensi che me sto a diverti'?»  
Ermal si sente sempre più frustrato, ma saggiamente decide che non è il caso di mettersi a litigare e fare scenate: «Amore, non ti arrabbiare. Lo so che non è colpa tua, è solo che mi dispiace vederti così e non poter fare nulla per aiutarti...» Detto questo si gira verso il compagno e gli lascia un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.  
Fabrizio si rilassa immediatamente e si riappropria delle labbra del compagno, coinvolgendolo in un bacio che diventa sempre più bagnato e sempre meno opportuno al luogo in cui si trovano. Si stacca solo per prendere fiato, ma continua a lasciargli piccoli baci alternati a morsi e leccate sulla mandibola e sul collo, mentre una mano scivola sulla coscia del riccio iniziando ad accarezzarla.  
Ermal è sollevato vedendo che Fabrizio non è più agitato come prima e non resta indifferente davanti a queste attenzioni che il compagno gli sta dedicando, ma sa che su un aereo di linea, circondati da decine di persone, non possono spingersi troppo oltre, a meno che non vogliano essere inseriti in qualche black-list e banditi da ogni volo non solo di quella compagnia, ma del mondo.  
Cerca quindi di mettersi più comodo e sistemarsi meglio i pantaloni per alleviare un minimo il fastidio che inizia a sentire, ma la mano di Fabrizio non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare al suo posto, anzi sale sempre più in alto, fino a raggiungere l'inguine.  
A questo punto Ermal non ce la fa più: si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza, improvvisamente si alza in piedi e, rivolgendo un sorrisetto furbo (forse tinto anche da un po' di malizia) al compagno, gli sussurra in modo deciso: «Bagno in coda. Adesso.»

Il moro dal canto suo è incredulo. Non pensava che il suo "innocente" ricciolino potesse arrivare a quei livelli, non che in camera da letto sia timido eh, ma fare sesso nel bagno di un aereo era davvero l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato da lui. Non si può dire che la cosa gli dispiaccia e _qualcuno_ stretto (troppo stretto) nei suoi soliti jeans neri sembra esserne particolarmente felice.  
Il tempo di metabolizzare tutto ciò che è appena successo e si precipita in bagno, raggiungendo il riccio, ma una volta chiusi dentro si rendono conto che lo spazio è poco, _davvero_ poco. Esclusa immediatamente l'idea di sedersi sulla tazza (odora di disinfettante eh, ma è sempre il cesso di un aereo di linea), iniziano a scervellarsi su come rendere fattibile la cosa.  
«Prova a metterti così sul lavandino - esordisce Ermal, mimando la posizione che secondo lui dovrebbe assumere il moro - se ti appoggi così e io mi metto dietro di te forse ce la facciamo...»  
«Mmm, nun me convince la cosa. Siedite sul lavandino, io me arrampico come posso.»  
La posizione è sicuramente scomoda, ma sembra veramente l'unico modo.

Ermal si slaccia i pantaloni, li cala il tanto che basta per tirare fuori il suo membro già perfettamente eretto e si sistema sul lavandino, poi mentre con una mano traffica con la zip dei jeans di Fabrizio stuzzicandone ogni tanto la crescente erezione, con l'altra si sbottona la camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo, e tira fuori un tubetto di lubrificante (rigorosamente sotto i 100ml consentiti sull'aereo) dal taschino della camicia.  
L'incredulità di Fabrizio, che lo guarda divertito, non accenna a diminuire: «Ma che te sei portato il lubrificante sull'aereo?»  
«Si amore - risponde il riccio come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo - ho pensato che 10 ore di volo potevano essere troppo noiose. Come vedi ho fatto bene.»  
Mentre pronuncia queste parole si spalma un po' del liquido sulle dita e porta la mano unta fra le gambe di Fabrizio, accarezzando piano la sua fessura prima di introdurre un dito, muovendolo dolcemente e sfiorando di tanto in tanto quella ghiandolina che fa urlare il moro come una ragazzina arrapata. Lascia al compagno il tempo di abituarsi a quella piacevole intrusione, prima di aggiungere un secondo e un terzo dito, poi quando sente il compagno gemere rimuove le dita e inizia spalmare una noce di lubrificante sulla sua erezione.

Fabrizio cerca quindi di sollevarsi come può, aggrappandosi ad ogni sporgenza gli capiti a tiro, e si sistema sopra il riccio, che con una mano indirizza il suo membro verso l'apertura dell'altro, spingendo piano e con delicatezza la sola punta all'interno. Il moro, improvvisamente, si spinge verso il basso, prendendolo tutto dentro in un solo colpo e strappando un gemito piacevolmente sorpreso all'altro, mentre getta la testa all'indietro, esponendo il collo alle labbra del riccio, e si gode quel misto di lieve dolore e piacere che prova ogni volta che sente il suo compagno dentro di sé.  
Gli bastano pochi secondi per abituarsi a quella presenza, dopodiché inizia ad ondeggiare i fianchi e a sollevarsi piano, impalandosi sul membro dell'altro e invitandolo così a muoversi.  
Ermal posiziona le sue mani sui fianchi dell'altro, aiutandolo nell'arduo compito di mantenere quella posizione precaria ma terribilmente eccitante, e inizia a spingersi nel compagno, che dal canto suo ansima e geme senza più alcun controllo, per poi trasformare i gemiti in piccoli urli eccitati (ed eccitanti) quando i movimenti secchi e precisi del riccio iniziano a colpirgli la prostata.  
Fabrizio è al limite: sono passati pochi minuti ma già si sente in Paradiso, Ermal se lo scopa con precisione quasi metodica e il fatto di essere su un aereo non fa altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione. Inizia a tremare, sia per lo sforzo fisico di mantenere quell'equilibrio precario sia per l'orgasmo che, lo sente,  _lo sa_ , lo colpirà da un momento all'altro e che si preannuncia travolgente.

«Amò, te prego. Toccame, non ce la faccio più - dice Fabrizio con voce lamentosa e rotta dall'eccitazione e un'espressione tremendamente concentrata sul volto - nun lo so ancora quanto me riesco a regge' così... C'ho davvero bisogno che me tocchi.»  
«Resisti amore, solo pochi secondi...» e mentre Ermal pronuncia queste parole l'aereo viene scosso da quella che sembra essere una turbolenza, piccola eh, ma sufficientemente forte da rompere il loro equilibrio instabile, facendoli ruotare e permettendo al riccio di affondare nel compagno con un angolazione diversa, grazie alla quale può accarezzare più energicamente e più a lungo (e in modo del tutto accidentale) la prostata del moro, quel tanto che basta da spingerlo definitivamente oltre il limite.  
Fabrizio si tende, sente i suoi muscoli contrarsi in modo quasi doloroso e, con un gridolino molto poco virile, (prontamente soffocato, almeno in parte, contro la spalla dell'altro) viene senza essere stato toccato nemmeno una volta, nemmeno per sbaglio, mentre lo schizzo del suo seme caldo termina la sua corsa contro il petto del compagno.  
L'orgasmo che l'ha colpito è stato pazzesco, tremendamente intenso, ma soprattutto del completamente inaspettato e gli ha lasciato sul volto un'espressione che è un misto di sorpresa e beatitudine.  
Il calore del rilascio di Fabrizio che gli si infrange sul busto, l'estasi dipinta sul volto del moro durante l'orgasmo e le contrazioni intorno al suo pene sono tutto ciò che serve al riccio per spingersi anche lui oltre il limite e raggiungere il compagno, riversandosi dentro di lui con un verso gutturale, mentre le unghie affondano nei fianchi del moro.

Improvvisamente, le gambe di Fabrizio cedono e i due cadono, ritrovandosi ancora uno dentro l'altro avvinghiati sul pavimento di quel piccolo bagno.  
Il tempo di riprendere fiato ed Ermal esce dal corpo caldo del romano, non senza provocargli qualche pigro lamento, mentre il suo rilascio inizia a colare lungo le cosce del moro, e si tira su per guardarsi allo specchio: i ricci sono un casino, spettinati, orientati in tutte le direzioni come se avesse messo le dita nella presa di corrente, spiaccicati sulla fronte sudata, le guance di un rosso intenso, mentre sul petto e sull'addome è sporco dello sperma di Fabrizio.  
Cerca di sistemarsi come può, per evitare che una volta usciti da lì sia troppo palese ciò che è appena successo e prega di non incontrare alcun passeggero o, peggio, assistente di volo, mentre tornano ai loro posti.  
Il primo a rompere quel silenzio che si è creato è Fabrizio, che si alza in piedi un po' incerto, con le gambe che non è sicuro lo reggeranno, ancora intontito da quell'esperienza quasi ultraterrena e con una faccia che urla "MISONOAPPENAFATTOSCOPARENELBAGNODIUNAEREO".

«Amò, ma lo sai che forse forse l'aereo me piace?»

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, ciao.  
> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo e pubblico qualcosa, spero vi piaccia.  
> Non so cosa è venuto fuori, ne se sia venuto qualcosa di decente, ma sicuramente non è come lo avevo immaginato. Diciamo che l'idea iniziale era un'altra.
> 
> Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, (non) siate gentili.  
> Il titolo non mi piace, ma mi è venuto così dal nulla e fino a che non ne troverò uno migliore resterà così.
> 
> Detto questo, vado a sotterrarmi.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
